


Mysterious Meetings

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Brosca/Leliana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Mysterious Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuclearmuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearmuffins/gifts).



Leliana made her way up the last twist of path in front of the crossroads inn through darkness that was as much clouds threatening rain as dusk. It was an odd choice for a meeting with a contact: high class, but out of the way and not much in fashion this time of year. If she hadn’t had a sneaking suspicion who was behind the mysterious request for their services, Leliana might have been considerably more cautious approaching.

The gathering gloom gave the painted figure over the door an ominous leer but the quality of the carving and the gilt lettering shone through. The door opened quietly and Leliana slipped through into the warm, well-appointed public room. There didn’t seem to be much business tonight. A few young nobles fluttered around a single table and Brosca perched by the fireplace looking a bit out of place in her practical leathers. A smile snuck onto Leliana’s face at the sight of the Warden. Scarred, smug, a little dusty, and absolutely gorgeous. Brosca winked and waved a subtle “go ahead” hand sign at the door to the private rooms. Apparently Zev was already in place outside the windows of the room where their mysterious contact waited. 

The Innkeeper gave Leliana a friendly smile and slipped her a key. Leliana slid quietly up the thickly carpeted hallway to the matching door and peeked into the darkness behind it. There was a faint hint of rose and wine on the air. Leliana 

“So, you are interested in hearing out my proposal?” whispered a voice from the gloom.

“Perhaps,” Leliana replied, hearing the faintest of whispers from the door opening. “That will depend entirely upon if you were counting on me to have found the specific blend of scented oil your favorite shop was out of last time. I did bring some of my favorite scent though. And unscented. Will those suffice for whatever you have planned?” 

Behind her Brosca burst into giggles. “I told you trying to pull one over on Leli was a losing proposition,” she said. 

Zevran lifted the lid of the dark lantern and started lighting candles from the elegant holder on the table, revealing flowers and covered dishes and a smile. “Perhaps, even if there is no surprise, you might consider my offer? The chef here has quite a reputation for romantic dinners. And I am quite certain we can think of some reason for you both to stay the night.”

Brosca had already scooted a chair out and plunked herself down in it. “By all means,” Leliana laughs. “It wouldn’t do to waste such a fine meal. And then we’ll see if my surprises are any more effective.

* * *

Next morning they woke curled together in the soft blankets with the first crystalline breath of dawn hitting the mountains through the window. 

“I do not believe you ever gave me your final answer,” Zevran smiled up at his partners, “about this being a job you think you can handle.”

“I don’t know,” Brosca snorted sleepily, “you’re pretty insatiable.”

“You’re one to poke fun, considering some of the things you were saying last night,” laughed Leliana. 

“Do not hurry an answer, I have spoken for this suite for several days. That should be sufficient time to determine … anything we need to decide ... and still sample some of the local attractions. There are hot springs. Generally more popular in the fall of the year, true, but still worth trying.” 

“Such a marvelous setting, we will take full advantage.” Leliana stretches luxuriously and settles further into the nest. “Perhaps this afternoon.”

[](https://i.imgur.com/b0elxYb.png)


End file.
